


Нетерпеливый

by WriteWolf



Series: Baze&Chirrut [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Pre-Rogue One
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Утро за пределами храма.Чем дальше, тем больше я понимаю, что "Изгой" был настоящим подарком от уходившего года.





	

Первым, что услышал Бейз при пробуждении, был резкий крик хищного ящера вдалеке. В ином случае он бы заставил его встрепенуться, но причина, по которой Бейз проснулся, была совсем другой. Осторожные, едва заметные порхающие прикосновения, исследующие его лицо, были куда важнее голодных монстров за пределами надежного укрытия.

Бейз не открывал глаза, хоть и понимал, что о его пробуждении известно - по изменившемуся дыханию, частоте пульса, коротким движениям, которые не удалось сдержать. Легкие касания стали заметнее, приобрели другой оттенок - ласковый и теплый вместо напряженно-изучающего. Бейз знал, что всячески отрицающий любой дискомфорт от слепоты Чиррут не до конца честен, и от этих мыслей сердце каждый раз беспомощно сжималось. Беспокойство Чиррута было направлено на Бейза и только на него, а тот и так никогда не чувствовал себя по-настоящему достойным происходящего между ними.

По-прежнему не открывая глаз, будто желая уравнять их в возможностях, Бейз мягко перехватил его руку и прижался губами к середине расслабленно открытой ладони. Длинные пальцы нежно погладили намечающиеся у рта морщинки, но Бейз поймал поцелуем и их.

\- Почему ты такой нетерпеливый? - с улыбкой спросил Чиррут, другой рукой зарываясь в распущенные черные волосы Бейза. Тот пожал плечами, зная, что Чиррут на самом деле не ждет ответа, и охнул, когда тотперекинул ногу, усаживаясь Бейзу на живот. Так и не одевался - прохладная открытая кожа ягодиц заставила мышцы живота подтянуться, одновременно прогоняя по всему телу горячую волну. Череда последовавших следом мыслей заставила Бейза сжать зубы и покраснеть, как мальчишка, прекрасно понимая, что это именно та реакция, которую от него ждал Чиррут. Кто здесь еще нетерпелив...

Тем временем узкая ладонь, высвободившаяся из руки Бейза, отправилась ниже, прижалась к шее там, где под тонкой кожей билась артерия. Бейз хотел бы, чтобы сердце не выдавало его, но улыбка Чиррута - первое, что он увидел, открывая глаза, - ясно дала понять, что скрыть ничего не удастся. А если уж так...

Разгоряченные ладони легли на бока Чиррута, заставляя его выгнуться от контраста температур, и скользнули вниз, на бедра. Холодная кожа там покрылась мурашками, тут же сгоревшими от того, как бесцеремонно руки обхватили его ягодицы. Сдвинув Чиррута чуть ниже, к натянутому на бедрах покрывалу, Бейз протяжно выдохнул и расслабился, подчиняясь короткому жесту и отдаваясь гладящим его рукам.

Чиррут был совершенно слеп уже три года, жемчужная дымка в глазах не позволяла усомниться в этом никому. И точно так же каждый мог убедиться в том, что в вопросах сражений он даст фору многим служителям Храма. Прочие чувства, многократно обострившиеся, и по-прежнему непонятная Бейзу способность ощущать Силу позволяли ему биться на равных как с новичками, так и с ветеранами, вступившими в ряды Стражей после армейской службы. Чиррут умел ощущать малейшие колебания воздуха, самые тихие звуки, используя это как в бою, так и в бытовых ситуациях... все время.

За исключением долгих нежных ночей, тянуще-томных рассветов, коротких украденных у шумного делового дня минут, расслабленных вечеров - всех тех моментов, когда им удавалось остаться по-настоящему наедине. Когда Чиррут позволял себе ослабить вечный контроль над органами чувств, находясь в безопасности, полностью полагаясь лишь на Бейза.

И это безусловное, всеобъемлющее доверие, не допускающее и тени сомнения в его правильности было тем самым, что позволяло Бейзу верить в смысле своей жизни. Он был готов вечно благодарить Чиррута за это – оберегая, поддерживая, не отступая ни на шаг.

Но сейчас Бейз лишь неприкрыто любовался, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться неторопливости и размеренности, с которыми Чиррут продолжал касаться его. Поднимающееся возбуждение неотвратимо расплавляло остатки мыслей, расходилось по всему телу, заставляя кожу неметь от жажды прикосновений. Никакие медитативные практики не помогали успокоить участившееся дыхание, Бейз чувствовал, что если Чиррут не сжалится над ним, то ещё немного - и он просто сгорит под тонкими пальцами. Вспыхнет раскаленным добела металлом, опаляя гладкую кожу Чиррута, и даже не сможет помочь ему спастись от огня.

Чиррут еще раз с нажимом провел открытыми ладонями по его животу, улыбкой встречая рваный вздох, и в следующее мгновение склонился над Бейзом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, от паха до груди, потягиваясь со сладким стоном. Бейз разжал почти сведенные судорогой пальцы, поднял руки и осторожно коснулся его спины, словно пробуя воду перед нырянием. И только потом, поняв, что бороться с собой нет смысла, с собственническим рычанием обхватил стройное тело, жадно впиваясь губами в открытое горло. Чиррут тихо застонал, приподнимая бедра и заставляя разочарованно зашипевшего Бейза еще сильнее сжать руки в безуспешной попытке удержать его.

«Нетерпеливый», - эхом отдалась в голове последняя связная мысль, когда Чиррут опустился на его член – сразу до упора, захлебнувшись выдохом и едва не до хруста выпрямляя спину. Бейз замер вместе с ним, невесомо придерживая бедра, и поднял взгляд на застывшее лицо Чиррута. Этот момент нужно было просто переждать, не смотреть в неподвижные глаза на обернувшемся бесстрастной маской лице… Но Бейз так не мог.

Одной рукой крепко держа его за поясницу, а другую положив на коротко остриженный затылок, Бейз сел на покрывале, ни на секунду не позволяя Чирруту отстраниться. Жилистые ноги обхватили его талию - ближе уже некуда - и бесконтрольно льнущие друг к другу тела становились единым целым.

Бейз двинулся первым, чуть меняя угол и зачарованно глядя на трепещущие ресницы Чиррута. Когда он толкнулся еще глубже, тут же замирая, Чиррут с дрожащим выдохом прижался щекой к виску, щекоча горячим неразборчивым шепотом ухо. Впрочем, суть его слов была ясна и так.

Что скрывать, Бейз был рад тому, что при всей своей вере Чиррут не принимал один из главных джедайских догматов, заключавшийся в отрицании привязанностей, эмоций и страсти. Вот и сейчас тот уже через минуту полностью забрал контроль над процессом, сжал коленями его бедра, размеренными движениями доводя Бейза до изнеможения и не собираясь останавливаться. Сильные ноги с легкостью поднимали Чиррута над сведенными бедрами и медленно опускали обратно, каждый раз сбивая дыхание подающегося навстречу Бейза.

Закусив губу, он попытался дотронуться до зажатого между их животами члена, надеясь таким образом больше распалить Чиррута, но напрасно – тот не позволил, еще и ощутимо укусил чуть ниже уха, отчего Бейз едва не кончил, жмурясь до белых вспышек под веками.

Дотянувшись до шеи Чиррута, Бейз принялся жадно вылизывать ее, словно вымещая всю нерастраченную энергию во влажных прикосновениях, считывая каждую короткую дрожь или малейший стон. Он слышал и чувствовал приближающийся оргазм – не свой, и оттого куда более важный. Свободной рукой коснулся Чиррута там, внизу, ощущая под пальцами растянутую кожу, скользкую от смазки. В это мгновение Чиррута словно прошибло разрядом тока, он выгнулся, опускаясь особенно резко, и Бейз едва успел убрать руку, чтобы не навредить, прежде чем с рыком уткнулся в плечо. Раскаленная пульсация вокруг члена стала невыносимой, он выплескивался в самой глубине вздрагивающего тела, чувствуя каждое сокращение мышц. 

Между животами стало обжигающе горячо и влажно, но Чиррут не пытался отодвинуться, покрывая короткими поцелуями лицо Бейза. Лишь отдышавшись, они нашли в себе силы разжать объятия. Мокрый, невозможно пошлый звук, с которым Бейз вытащил член из вновь застонавшего Чиррута, был таким вызывающе развязным и бесстыдным, что Бейз едва не передумал одеваться. В конце концов, у них не так уж много времени до возвращения в Храм. Но Чиррут, по всей видимости, сейчас не задумывался о таких скучных вещах – он остановил Бейза, прижавшись к его бедру и вовлекая в долгий, томительно-откровенный поцелуй, на который не нашлось времени прежде и который угрожал разбудить не успевшее до конца уйти желание.

\- Нужно двигаться дальше, - как ни в чем не бывало провозгласил Чиррут, оторвавшись от окончательно теряющего контроль Бейза. – И тогда уже к вечеру мы сможем оказаться в купальне.

\- Аргумент принят, - хрипловато отозвался Бейз, с сожалением выпуская его ладони. – Буду считать это обещанием.


End file.
